A Stranger Among Us
by movielover03
Summary: A young woman claiming to be the future daughter of Col. Jack O'Neill steps into the Stargate and causes question about the future, most of them about who her mom is but only two people in the SGC know. Read and Review! Please! Sam/Jack Finished!!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Stranger Among Us  
  
(Fade in)  
  
"Incoming wormhole" was heard over the intercom one day at the SGC in the Cheyenne Mountain complex, like usual.  
  
"Wonder who's coming," said Col. Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Checking the ID now, sir," said the technician. " It's SG-1, sir,"  
  
" Open the Iris," said Gen. Hammond. The Iris opened and out came a short, thin, twenty-something girl with long dark brown hair with thin steaks of blond. She was wearing an SGC uniform.  
  
"Hello, hey," she said as she noticed the airmen with their guns ready.  
  
" Don't you remember me I wasn't gone that long," she said.  
  
"Identify yourself," said Gen. Hammond.  
  
"You know who I am, General, Cadet Jesse O'Neill, I wasn't gone that." she stopped. "Oh no,"  
  
(Fade out) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
" Tell me what could be in my eyes that could explain what happened," said Jesse O'Neill as Dr. Frazier checked her eyes with the penlight.  
  
Dr. Frazier just smiled and asked, " Your name is O'Neill, right,"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"As in the daughter of Col. Jack O'Neill,"  
  
Jesse hesitated, "Yeah. As in the future daughter of Col. Jack O'Neill,"  
  
"Future daughter,"  
  
"Yeah you can even check and don't tell him, please,"  
  
" By your last name I think he'll find out,"  
  
"Just as long as he doesn't find out who my mom is then I think I'll be alright,"  
  
"Who's your mom, patient to doctor, secret of course because if she works at this base I'll find out anyway, you can save me the trouble of looking and then I can just check,"  
  
"Well, she does work at this base and I have already seen her by the way when you find out don't tell her that might be enough to screw me out of being born,"  
  
With that she left the medical wing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When she entered the briefing room she was welcomed and sat two chairs away form her mom and five chairs away from her dad.  
  
"Well, can you refresh us on who you are," asked General Hammond. " I am Cadet Jessica O'Neill but everyone calls me Jesse. I am about 19 years old and if you haven't guessed yet my father is Col. Jack O'Neill,"  
  
"Where are you from," asked Jack.  
  
" From what I have learned so far da. I mean Col. O'Neill is that I am from the future it fits with everything I've been told,"  
  
"Is there anything you would like to add?" asked Gen. Hammond.  
  
"No." answered Jesse.  
  
Just then Dr. Frazier entered the room.  
  
"Assuming, That Cadet O'Neill has informed you of her father. I just want to confirm that Col. O'Neill is her father,"  
  
" Told you," said Jesse. She added sorry as very face turned to her.  
  
" I think that should close any other doubts anyone should have," said Daniel.  
  
" Is that all," Gen. Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
" Alright you are all dismissed," 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and to the person who said about the name being spelled Jessie and not Jesse for a girl. I knew that but I think Jesse looks better but thanks for telling me.  
Chapter 4  
  
Dr. Frazier caught up with Jesse as she was just getting into her room being escorted by airmen. When they were in the room and the door shut behind them Dr. Frazier started talking.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me your mother was.?" Dr. Frazier started.  
  
" You would have found out anyway,"  
  
" Yeah, but you could have saved my time,"  
  
"So, their not together yet,"  
  
" They can ruin each other's career's because of the."  
  
" Regs, I know,"  
  
" Have they told you the story or something?"  
  
" No, you have," Then added, " Your future self I mean," as she noted that she was by the thought of her future self-uncomfortable.  
  
" Why would I tell you a story about your parents,"  
  
" I was sick and had a really high fever and my parents panicked because I never got sick and brought me to the SGC, crazy people,"  
  
" I bet they were in trouble,"  
  
" No, not really. You are the only doctor they trust me with anyway so I would have ended up there anyway,"  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
" When I was 8,"  
  
" And you remember?"  
  
" Yup, I have a very good memory,"  
  
" I can't say this was a surprise,"  
  
" What this meeting or who my mother is,"  
  
" Both,"  
  
" Oh,"  
  
Dr. Frazier left the room unable to believe that she hadn't picked up on the fact that Jesse's mother was Sam. Future mother at least. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
" We need to find a way to get you home," said Sam Carter as she sat in her office with Jesse in front of her.  
  
" I noticed that,"  
  
Sam smiled. " You are your father's daughter,"  
  
" Why do people notice that? Of course I am my father daughter. But, all they can say is 'You're smart like your mom but as fun to have around as your dad'. Oops, I keep forgetting I can't say much," Jesse said.  
  
" You just said your mom was smart that could be a lot of people," Sam said. " And she doesn't work on this base,"  
  
" You don't know that,"  
  
" But, Janet said that she could find another match,"  
  
" Oh yeah, right,"  
  
" Does she work here later?'  
  
" Maybe,"  
  
" I won't tell her,"  
  
" Why are you worried?"  
  
" Not worried, just curious,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
" What do you think I care about him more than I should?"  
  
" I didn't say that. But, do you?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Do you?"  
  
" You're imposable,"  
  
" Thanks, you always tell me that mom. I mean Sam. You always tell me that Sam,"  
  
" Do I look like your mom?"  
  
" Yeah a little,"  
  
"How?"  
  
" The hair and eyes. My brother has those eyes,"  
  
" Brother?"  
  
" Oh why, Oh why. Okay, I have one brother,"  
  
" Any more info you could give would make me leave you alone,"  
  
" I'm a terrible liar,"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" Is that okay,"  
  
" One more question, who's your mom?"  
  
"It seems that is the only thing everyone wants to know but why don't you and the whole world ask me in a few years," 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
" Are you really my little girl?" asked Jack.  
  
" Yes and No," answered Jesse.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Well I am your daughter, but a little girl I am not,"  
  
" I can buy that,"  
  
" Cash or charge?"  
  
" Funny,"  
  
" You gave me that joke,"  
  
" Really,"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" So, you're about 20?"  
  
" Yup,"  
  
" Let's see you're born 2-3 years from now," Jack said. Then after a quick think.  
  
Jesse said, " Yeah"  
  
" You didn't disappear,"  
  
" What?"  
  
" If you had told me something that could change the future and make you not be here you would be gone,"  
  
" Nice,"  
  
" Thanks,"  
  
" If you're anything now like you are in the future being right is rare for you. Sometimes comprehension of mom and I is never happening,"  
  
" Speaking of who your mom is."  
  
" I'm going to tell you like I told everyone else unlike the fact that I have a twin brother. That might change everything,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Don't you get it, if I tell you I might become older or younger or she might leave you because of your cockiness that everything will be fine,"  
  
" You can risk that,"  
  
" No, I can't,"  
  
"I can look at this as a surprise,"  
  
" Good for you," Just then Sam walked in.  
  
" I think we can get you home," she said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
" The solar flame if used correctly will take you home but it will happen in a short time of hours," said Sam.  
  
" Can you be ready by then Cadet O'Neill," asked Gen. Hammond.  
  
" Yes,"  
  
" Then go do so,"  
  
Jesse left the room only to once again be stopped by her father, " Please tell me who your mom is,"  
  
" No, I thought you wanted the surprised,"  
  
" I lied,"  
  
" Surprise, surprise,"  
  
" Please,"  
  
" No, you don't know the few times I can hold info from you. I will savor this moment,"  
  
" What if I go after the wrong woman?"  
  
" I'm still here," 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
She stood near the Stargate. She was ready to go back to her own time. To her life and to her older parents who knew they loved each other. She wanted to go back to Brian who she still had yet to tell her father about after all he was a Mayborne. Oh well. The all clear a race against the solar flare was here and as she went though the Stargate and her molecules traveled she thought of her parents and their lives that she had changed in the past and future. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
" Hey Carter," said Jack. It had been a few weeks since Jesse had traveled the gate and now she was probably at home safe and sound. If she wasn't a field member of the SGC.  
  
" Hello sir," said Sam.  
  
" I was talking to Janet today and she told me something she shouldn't have but thought I should know for some reason,"  
  
" Sure what is that, sir?"  
  
" That Jesse was your daughter,"  
  
" What?"  
  
" She was or will be your daughter. I should have guessed it was right in front of me,"  
  
" I should have guess she was too she called me mom but people can make those mistakes,"  
  
" No, I should have guessed you were meant for me,"  
  
" Sir, what." But, Jack trapped her lips before she could finish and everything. Rules and Regs. Working relationship and Ranks. It was just Sam and Jack.  
Fin! 


End file.
